Arguments
by C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a
Summary: The result of what happens when you are awake at 3:18 in the morning ..me not the story.. DMxHGxBZ Draco and Hermione hook up, Blaise kisses hermione, draco finds out, what happens? i no there short chapters, its hard to make an argument more then 1000 wo
1. Draco Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any harry potter characters**

**A/N: This idea came to me at 3:18 in the morning. Had to write this oneshot.**

Hermione lay awake in her room in Gryffindor. She tossed and turned and finally sat upright. "UGH!" Hermione jumped out of bed and threw on a robe. She stormed out of the Gryffindor common room and stood outside Slytherin. (A/N: did I spell that right?) She didn't go in, nor did she leave.

Draco appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He yawned. "It's bloody late."

"Why did you come down?" Hermione smirked.

"None of your business Granger." He said. "Just go away."

"Why don't you?"

An awkward silence filled the air. Neither left nor said anything. "Why did you do it?" Hermione finally yelled.

"I don't know… it was an impulse." He answered.

Hermione paced around the entrance to Slytherin. "But you hate me!"

"You hate me!" He answered back. They stared at each other, both confused. "Right?"

"Of course I hate you. Why wouldn't I?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Are you convincing me or you?" Draco laughed.

"Why do you care!"

"I don't." He said. "I'm just wondering."

"Why are you awake?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you get up. Where were you going?" Hermione asked again.

"How did you end up here?" Draco asked.

"I asked you first." She held her jaw open.

"I asked you first but you never answered!" Draco explained.

'_When did he get so damn smart?' _Hermione wondered

As they both stared at eachother speechless her anger melted away. "You never really answered my question." She crossed her arms.

Draco leaned against the side of the entrance. "Which one?" He sighed.

"Why did you do it…" She said.

"I told you it was an impulse."

"You never have impulses! Especially with me…" Hermione didn't understand herself anymore. She didn't understand why anything had happened in the first place.

"Why don't you just leave Granger?"

"I don't know! Because you haven't."

"Fine bye…" they both stayed put.

"Go then!" She screamed.

"I'm waiting for you." Draco whispered. "You aren't leaving."

"Because you aren't!"

"Why did you come in the first place?" He asked her one last time.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about it!" They fell silent. You could hear people snoring.

"You what?" He said.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it." Hermione repeated.

"Why?"

"I don't know am I supposed to know everything?" She yelled.

"Well yeah." Draco said.

"Well I don't! Ok I don't know why you did it I don't know why I can't stop thinking about it and I don't know why I liked it!" Hermione felt close to crying.

He stepped forward and grabbed her face. He kissed her and she felt now like melting. They pulled away and stood frozen. "You did it again!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah… so?" Hermione then grabbed him and kissed him again.

"Good…" She laughed.

_Flashback 1 day earlier………_

_Hermione sat in the library alone studying. When she finished her work she got up and turned around to see none other then…_

"_Hello Granger." Draco laughed mischievously._

"_Go away Malfoy." Hermione mumbled. She moved but he wouldn't let her go. _

"_Malfoy… it's not the time." She swallowed her tears. Ron and her had a huge fight and she wasn't in a good mood._

"_Why… it's always the time to piss you off." He laughed._

"_DRACO!" She yelled. "Get out of my way you imbecile!" Her face got red hot and she looked at him angrily._

"_What the hell is your problem… boy trouble?"_

"_MALFOY!" Hermione looked at Draco with hate in her eyes. Suddenly she burst into tears and sat down in her cubicle crying. Her head was buried in her hands._

"_Oh bloody hell. Granger stop crying." He said. _

"_Why should you care?" She looked up wiping her tears. She stood up once more ready to leave. Looking down at the ground she started walking._

_Hermione felt a hand on her arm. She swung around and Draco's lips brushed hers. With that he left and Hermione sat back down with a weird feeling in her stomach._

"_Oh shit…" She said._

_Flashback ended………_


	2. Again, Draco Hermione

"Come on? I'm getting tired of this 'you coming to my common room late a night bit.' What's up Granger?" Draco stood in his doorway once more.

"I need to talk to you again." She spat.

"Well unlike you I am civilized and talk only in daylight!" She answered.

"It happened again!" She screamed.

"What?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night again."

"Yeah but I haven't even kissed you randomly since that one time." Draco said confused.

"That's the point!" She yelled back. He crossed his arms and stepped out from his doorway. Hermione looked down embarrassed.

"Fill me in Granger I'm not following." He said.

"Why didn't you?"

"Last time it was the other way around." He smirked. She walked up and got in his face. He gulped and looked worried. "What?"

"Don't change the subject." Hermione said. "You know our last argument. And you know how it ended."

"Key word: ended." Interrupted Draco.

"Stop that! I know it ended." Hermione said. "Why did you never talk to me again?"

"Was I supposed to?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you? We ended on great terms." She answered back. "Didn't we?"

"I didn't think you wanted anything from me." He yelled.

"You imbecile Malfoy don't you know anything about GIRLS?" She screamed.

"I know never to make one mad." He joked. Hermione looked like slapping him. She almost did.

"Well why didn't you?"

"I told you I didn't think you wanted anything from me."

"YOU KISSED ME!" She screamed.

A light when on in the Slytherin. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and they ran behind a wall. "Look what you did Granger!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kissed me back in the library." She argued.

"You didn't have to come down to my Common Room. TWICE!" Draco yelled.

They stood staring at eachother. "Why do you care if I didn't kiss you again?" He asked.

"Because I liked it." She murmured.

Draco kissed her again passionately. Hermione smiled but it faded away. "You aren't just going to kiss me and never talk to me again are you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No… this time I won't let you off the hook."

"Why didn't you kiss me after our last talk ended?" She wondered. "You just kissed me and never even looked at me."

"Well to tell you the truth, it was another impulse. You just bring it out of me." He explained.

As Hermione kissed him again she thought about why she came to his Common Room in the first place.

_Flashback… the day after the first argument, Hermione's P.O.V_

_Why does he do that? We had the most amazing night yesterday and he looks disgusted everytime he walks past. I told Ginny about it this morning. She said he probably kissed me just to shut me up._

_But why did it feel so right? I really don't know anymore. The only reason I went down to Slytherin was to kiss him again. I never thought that he actually would kiss me._

And now I walk past and he doesn't even know I am there. But while we kissed yesterday I swear something touched my tongue. And unless there was a bug in my mouth, I was so sure it was his.

_Ok, that's it. I have to talk to him. Why did he leave me off the hook like that? And I thought Malfoy had changed. He looked so passionate yesterday night._

_Then it is settled… I'm getting out of bed and I'm going to wake him up and slap him. I don't think I can even get into Slytherin. But maybe he will no I am coming like yesterday. Ok Hermione, get your ass out of bed._

_Flashback ended…_


	3. HermioneBlaise?

I wanted to continue this story  
really badly!  
Im very good at arguing,  
so I have a lot of ideas  
this chapter is cooler lol!  
R&R please thanks a lot

**C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a**

Hermione sat on her bed in the Gryffindor tower twiddling her thumbs. She had been up for 15 minutes, seeming to be waiting for something. She heard a noise from downstairs. Grabbing her robe she hurried down to find someone she didn't expect.

"Draco finally you-" she stopped talking. "Blaise?"

He turned and faced her with a shocked look on his face. "Draco?"

"Never mind." She answered quickly.

"Well I'm glad you're up I thought I'd have to wake you up myself." He explained.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just came here to talk to you." He answered.

"Well can you hurry up?" Hermione waited impatiently staring at the clock.

"It's about Draco."

Her eyes widened but soon returned back to size. Draco and her never told anyone about them. But she was hoping Blaise didn't know. "What about Dr- Malfoy." She corrected

"He's being leaving the common room lately and last night I followed him and he came here." He said.

"Uh… huh." Hermione nervously answered. She stepped down and walked closer to Blaise. "What's your point?"

"I think he's coming here to see Ginny." Hermione tried to suppress her laughter.

"You think." She said.

"Yah at first I thought he was coming to see you which kinda made me angry at him for awhile." Blaise stopped his sentence.

"What?" She said.

"Oh… well-"

"You like me?" She reassured.

"Well sorta…" He said nervously. Blaise walked closer and grabbed her hands. As he kissed her Draco walked in right when Hermione pulled away.

"Blaise?"

"Draco?"

"Malfoy…"

Draco stared in confusion. "I'm just gonna… go."

"Draco!" Hermione said but it was too late. He had left and Blaise stared at Hermione confused.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "Draco really was coming here to see me. And now he's going to hate me forever!"

Blaise felt a ping of guilt. "I have to go." He left the Gryffindor common room and Hermione sat on the floor tears streaming down her face.

**This story is getting a little less dialoge-y  
but its going to stay in this format  
the whole 2 ppl talking  
late at night  
hope you liked this!  
C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a  
**


	4. Draco Blaise

**I really loved my last chapter**

**Don't ask why**

**Hope u liked it**

**And u will like this one**

C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a 

The next night Blaise stumbled into the Slytherin living room to find Draco sitting on the couch twirling a dradel. (A/n no idea how to spell that and I don't know why he has one he just does ok?)

"Hey…" Blaise started.

Draco looked up. Knives flew from his gray eyes as he glared at him. He returned to his dradel and Blaise sighed.

"I didn't know…"

"Of course you did!" Screamed Draco as he stood up and faced Zabini.

"No I didn't if I knew I wouldn't have done it."

"I know you followed me that night how could you not know." He argued.

"Do you think I did that to hurt you?"

"Yes." Malfoy's face was getting hot as his hands formed fists.

"Draco I didn't do it on purpose I'm sorry." Blaise pleaded. "I don't know what else to do."

"You could leave."

"This is my room too you know I can stay as long as I want." Blaise argued.

"If I were you I wouldn't stay."

"If I were you I'd back off." The boys grew inches apart, steam practically exploding off of their faces.

"Well that sucks because I'm not moving." Draco spat. (a/n not literally)

"Do I have to make you?"

"You couldn't if you tried."

"Don't get mad at me Hermione is the one who cheated on you." Blaise said. Draco's face softened a little after the mention of her name.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Draco screamed.

"Because I thought you were meeting Ginny."

"So?" Draco asked confused.

"I was going to tell her to ask Ginny."

"Bullshit." Draco said.

"You're just mad because you know deep down Hermione wanted to kiss me." Blaise laughed.

T H W A C K 

Blaise hit the floor and Draco's fist stung with pain.

Hermione walked in and gasped. "Draco what did you do?"

"Go away…" Draco grabbed his dradel and headed towards his room.

"Draco I'm sorry I tried to get him off! Please don't leave." Hermione cried.

"If you're waiting for an 'I forgive you' you're going to be standing there for a long time."

**Bit of a cliffie  
Muahahaha  
that sucks for you  
jk jk I'm actually going to post  
the next chapter now.  
C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a**


	5. Draco Hermione

Again, last chapter was sooo fun to write  
and this one shall be fun to  
omg I just said SHALL  
I'm GOING INSANE

C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a

"Draco don't leave!" Hermione pleaded once more.

"Hermione we're done ok." Draco turned around and face Hermione who had tears streaming from her eyes. "But you might want to stay to aid to your boyfriend bastard Zabini."

"You're being ridiculous! You know it meant nothing." She cried. Stepping closer to him as he remained on the stairs.

"But you still did it." He whined.

"He did it. I didn't want him to."

"Sometimes I wonder." Draco stared intently into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Just seeing her made his insides burn.

"If you don't trust me maybe we shouldn't be together."

"Fine be me."

"But Draco! I told you I was sorry, what more can I do." Hermione argued, now getting angry at him.

He turned around. "Why don't you try turning back time slapping Zabini in the face after he kissed you and then telling me tearfully that he tried to kiss you." He was now a few feet away from her.

Instead of saying anything, Hermione fell to the floor and cried. Draco, being nervous and confused sat down in front of her. Grabbing her hand he sighed. "I didn't want to hurt you."

She sniffled. "Neither did I." She sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"Me too."

As the two sat hugging, Blaise finally awoke. He scrambled to his feet at the sight of Malfoy. "Damn I better go."

"Zabini…." Called Draco. Blaise turned around. "Sorry dude."

Blaise smiled and headed up to his room. Draco turned to Hermione who had finished wiping away her tears. "It's really late. I'll walk you to your common room."

The two left and Slytherin fell silent except for the occasional snores of Crab and Goyle.

Ok the end of this story!  
Kinda of a stupid ending  
I actually think I could do better.  
But it's still really cute.  
I hope lol  
R&R please and thank you

**C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a**


End file.
